The Devil's Nest
After years of hard battle, we finnaly have the capacity to look for Bad Mouth Carl's hideout. Task Objective - Defeat : Archer*6, Footman*6, Wolf Rider*12 Task Reward - 4200 Gold, 840 Crystals , 800 Exp, 1 MOJO Level 19 Succubus wearing Ivy with Holy Light spell S W W N P K K S W W N P K K S W W N P H H S W W N P H H S W W N P K K S W W N P K K Casualties: None Level 15 Succubus Row 1 & 2: 6 knights Row 3: 6 priests Row 4: 6 mages Row 5 - 7: archers with succubus in back center lost 3 knights Level 15 using Berserker (Asurati) 1st & 2nd rows - knights (hero in middle) 3nd row - priest 4rd row - mage 5th - 7th row - archers Lost all knights, 4 priest, 1 mage Lost 4 knights, 4 priest, 2 mage Level 19, using Berserke 1st & 2nd rows - footmen, berserker middle w/ priest behind 3rd row - trolls 4rd row - Archers 5th & 6th rows - wolfriders 7th row - shaman lost 8 footmen, 4 trolls, 2 archers 1st & 2nd rows - knights 3nd row - priest 4rd row - mage 5th row - archers 6th row - top x2 archers, hero in the middle, bottom x2 archers 7th row - top x2 trolls, hero in the middle, bottom x2 trolls I tried this lost 5 knights & 3 priests I lost 5 knights & 3 priests too. Level 17 Starting from left: Priests, Wolf Riders, Mage, Priests, Knights Lost 2 Knights Lvl 16 Behemoth - No special attacks except the one it comes with. 1st/2nd row Behemoth at top 4 knights. 3rd row Priests 4th row mages 5th/6th row - 5 wolf riders from the bottom. top of row five and 6 mages. 7th row archers. Only lost 3 knights NONONONONONO!!! 1st&2nd row Knights(in the middle Behemoth); 3rd row Priest; 4th row Mages; 5th&6th row Wolf Riders; 7th row Archers; Lose:1 Knight; Believeee me! ^ LOST 2 MAGES, 4 PRIESTS AND 4 KNIGHTS Succubus: Lvl 5 with 21 att Spells: Scourge of Doom, Fire Blast and Footmen Spirit I used like this: 1st&2nd row Empty; 3rd&4th row Wolf Riders; 5th row Priests; 6th row Archers; 7th row Priests with Hero in the middle; All troops except WR were lvl 2, footmen spirit as damage absorbent. Casualties: 2 WR, 1 Priest (may vary depending on critical hits I suppose) Okay, this is a great suggestion. I beat this at LV 17 using: Behemoth LV5; Equip: Helmet of Berseker, Axe of Fury, Armor of Fury, Spaulders of Fury and Wristbands of Fury. Spells: Shattering Strike and Scourage of Doom 4 Knight LV3 6 Priest LV2 6 Ninja LV3 6 Archer LV3 4 Mage LV2 4 Wolf Rider LV1 Arrange like this: M M A N P H H M M A N P H H W W A N P K K W W A N P K K W W A N P K K W W A N P K K No Casulties. ***Hero berserker: full pirate set Troops levels: Knight lv3, Archer lv3, Priest lv3 Formation: - - A A P K K - - A A P K K - - A A P H H - - A A P H H - - A A P K K - - A A P K K Casualties: No loss. Edited by: Anonymous*** Category:Tasks Category:Little Empire